


Untouched Snow, Untouched Love

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Battle Couple, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Short, Skaal, Skaal Village, Solstheim, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Aela and Frea are near pure, untouched snow. What could possibly happen next?
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Frea
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Untouched Snow, Untouched Love

Aela pounced on Frea and brought her down into the snow, thick and untouched by man, mer, beast or ash. They were just outside the Skaal village. Frea laughed, struggling to get free, but Aela held her fast and kissed her. Delicately.

Frea moved her hands up to card them through Aela’s hair. Just as it was getting interesting, Frea shoved a distracted Aela away and ran, plunging into untouched snow.

In vain. Aela’s light leather beat Frea’s Nordic armour. This time, she didn’t pounce but bear-hug her, kissing the back of Frea’s neck, delicately. Like a flake of snow.


End file.
